Dig It
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Kim is buried in a mountain. Ron and Shego are working together to get her out. Will they be in time? Who will be Kim's hero?


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

I do however have several books available on Amazon either under Clayton Overstreet for my fantasy books like "How to be an Anime Character" (It's not an art book), "Yes Virginia There is a Bogeyman", and my "Gods and Monsters" series or under C.D. Overstreet for my lesbian romance novels.

Kim Possible: Dig It

By, Clayton Overstreet

Kim groaned as she blinked dirt out of her eyes. The last thing she remembered was fighting the Bee-Bees. They were losing and activated some sort of self destruct and then the world had turned to fire. Now she felt pain everywhere… but her left leg was numb and she felt dizzy. Not a good sign.

Absently she lifted her hand up and the screen on the back of her glove flickered. "Wade? Wade are you there?" No response.

The light made it easier to see though. Her leg was buried under rocks. She had dried blood on the left side of her face. And as far as she could see there was nothing but rock. "At least Ron's safe outside." She had left him to guard the entrance incase any of the robots tried to escape.

Kim tried to move her leg and screamed, the pain suddenly flooring her. As she began to pass out again she thought, It can't end this way. I've got to go to college. There's so much I wanted to…

4:06 PM

Outside the cave Ron stared at the dust rising up from what used to be the cave entrance, but was now a pile of rocks. "No! Kim!" He rushed to the boulders and touched one, but as he did it shifted and he had to move back to avoid being buried himself. In his pocket Rufus peered out and then dived in, coming back with the communicator. Ron snatched it up. "Wade!"

"What Ron?"

"There was some kind of explosion. The cave is… look!" He turned the screen.

After a moment of shock Wade said, "Not good." He began typing on his computer. "There's a CIA satellite with X-ray…"

"What? What happened?"

"Give me a minute Ron. I have to wait for it to orbit around… there!" He hit some other buttons. "Dang. It looks like the whole cavern is buried. Half the mountain has collapsed. And I can't see far enough into the ground. The Bee-Bees were using geothermal energy as a power source so they chose a semi-dormant volcano."

"Wade, I'm a mystic monkey ninja master, not a scientist. Small words please."

"They were powering their machines with lava. When they blew it took out the whole mountain."

"But Kim was in there. Is she…?"

"I don't know Ron, the sensors can't see that deep."

"Then I'll dig her out!" He turned to the side of the mountain, his hands starting to glow.

"Ron, no! If you dig there you'll bring the whole mountain down."

Slowly Ron flexed his fingers and let the light dim. "What do I have to do?"

A 3d schematic of the mountain appeared on the screen. "You need to go two thirds of the way around to a more stable place. One with almost solid rock and no tunnels left from old lava flow. From there you carefully begin digging. You can start, the outside should be fairly stable there, but go slow. I'll call in support to help you and see if I can get a better view and maybe find a shorter safer way in."

Ron wanted to burst through the side of the mountain. He could do it too. Since graduation and the alien invasion he had gotten pretty good control over his new powers. He could blast the mountain into sand if he wanted to. Unfortunately he would be destroying Kim with it if she was still alive.

"Okay Wade," he said. "I'm heading over there."

10:23 PM

Ron had been digging for six hours when the GJ digging crew arrived. They had special drills, equipment to brace the ceiling and walls, and special radar to see at least a hundred feet through the rocks.

Ron was already fifty feet in, his fists bleeding and his breath ragged. He had been breaking his way through the rocks with his bare hands. Rufus had helped for an hour, but his mole rat physiology meant that he had to sleep and he had eventually collapsed. But after the first few feet of dirt and rocks he found that most of the mountain was made of lava rock, sharp glass. Even mystic power and focus allowed him only so much protection. But even though he was hurt and had chunks of natural glass in his wounds, it took them another hour to convince him to rest and give them a shot.

"Wade, why aren't there more people here? We know a ton of scientists and superheroes."

"All useless for this sort of thing," Wade said.

"Can you see Kim yet?"

"No can do Ron. There's too much natural heat down there and the rocks are too thick."

"Then we'll just have to keep digging," Ron said. "We'll dig up this whole mountain if we have to."

Wade nodded, not wanting to point out that even if Kim was still alive, she would be running out of air and maybe even blood if she was hurt. He knew Ron knew that already.

5:03 AM

The next day after another five hours of his John Henry impression Ron was watching the drill do it's work when a cry came from the cave. They were a couple hundred feet in now, stopping only to brace the walls to keep everything from collapsing. A moment later a huge hunk of metal came shooting out and landed at Ron's feet, almost crushing him.

Gulping Ron peered around it. "What happened?"

People came running out. "The drill broke. Looks like the pressures from the old volcano have made the rocks here almost as hard as metal."

"I could break through it," Ron said.

"Sure, but you'd be breaking it. The cracks might hit a fault and…"

"And collapse the rest of the mountain," Ron said. He called Wade, "Wade, we need options."

"I've got one but you aren't going to like it." He told Ron.

"Oh."

5: 59 AM

An hour later from overhead there was a hiss of a hovercraft passing. Ron could see it as a tiny dot far above. A moment later something like a green comet dropped off, falling faster and faster to the ground. There was a sharp thud and a geyser of dirt flew into the air. When the dust cleared Shego was dragging herself out of the crater, brushing herself clean, and glaring at Ron. "You should have called me yesterday!"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? I'm surprised you showed up now."

"I've said it before Stoppable, if anything is going to kill Kimmie it's going to be me." She looked around at the astonished diggers. "The pudgy kid said… oh there's the hole."

Ron watched as she made her way into the cave. Then he followed her. "Fix the drill." He did not even check to see if they listened to him.

1:00 PM

Deep in the cave in flashes of green and blue light Ron and Shego let their hands carve the hard rock of the mountain. Shego's fingers could melt steel like butter and Ron's hits could crush the rock into gravel. They got into a pattern. Shego used her powers to melt a large circle and then Ron would deliver a precise blow, breaking the rock so that the cracks stopped at her lines.

They only stopped when the other differs insisted on shoring up the walls again.

Guzzling from a huge water bottle, her face covered in dirt Shego said, "This is taking too long."

"There's no other way to do it," Ron said. "They're making a diamond drill bit, but it won't be here for another seven hours."

"Too long," Shego growled. "Kimmie is still in there. I know it."

Ron stared at her. "Again, I'm not sure why you care." Shego didn't say anything. Before he could ask anything else the diggers came out, telling them they could go back in.

3:45 PM

"Radar indicates we're about fifty feet from a lava tube," one of the diggers told them. "It looks like it leads back towards he collapse."

"Great," Ron said. "Another five hours and…"

"Screw that," Shego muttered. She pointed at the broken drill. "The motor still works on that thing, right?"

"Yeah, but the drill is—"

"Forget the drill. I need a lift up and a roll of duct tape."

Five minutes later Ron had to admit he was impressed. Shego had attached herself to the broken drill stub. They drove it into the cave and using her hands to replace the bit, she spun like a top on the end, burning and clawing her way through the rock until only a few minutes later they broke into the tube.

Ron followed as Shego removed the tape and then spent a few moments leaning against the wall, waiting for the world to stop spinning. "I think… I'm going to be sick."

"Careful," they were warned. "The walls and floors will be like they're lined with glass razors in places."

"Not a problem," Ron said, suddenly levitating a few inches above the floor. Shego glared and then put her arms around his neck. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you."

"Be careful," the digger said. "We'll follow behind, but if you come to a dead end, don't start busting through until we get there."

"Right," Ron and Shego said, both looking determined.

4:15 PM

"It's been a whole day," Ron said. "I hope she's…"

"Shut up," Shego snapped in his ear. "Kim's fine. You should know that. That girl's been through things nobody else would dream of. Dropping a mountain on her isn't going to do much."

"Yeah," Ron said uncertainly. They were hovering over sharp shards of glass. One slip and they could end up cut to ribbons. Ron's glow mixed with Shego's was lighting their way. "But if she's hurt or…"

"She's not!" Shego said. "She's alive Stoppable!" She frowned at him. "What's with you anyway? Usually you're the type to be looking on the bright side."

"Nothing," Ron said. "Everything is fine."

Shego did not say anything for a moment. "You're breaking up."

"What? No!"

"You're afraid you're going to break up." Shego sounded certain. "No, you're sure you're going to."

Ron didn't say anything for a while. But aside from Kim, who did he have he could talk to? And who would Shego tell? "Yeah, maybe." He sighed. "Kim says we're not, that we can make it work. And I think she believes that."

"Well, why not? She can do anything."

"I'm not sure I can," Ron said. Shego waited. "She's getting into college, a really good one, and I just got a rejection letter from Rodeo Clown school. I barely graduated college and nobody offered me a scholarship except… the monkey ninja school. Rufus and I are their chosen ones after all."

"Yeah. I never gave you props for that. Even with the weirdness of the monkey stuff you have some pretty cool powers."

"Yeah, you too."

"Please, I burn and cut things. If people we're terrified of me there wouldn't be a day that goes by I wouldn't be hearing at least one Green Lantern joke." Ron snorted. "Anyway you've got school and a mystic destiny in your way, huh?"

Ron heard her smile. "You don't have to laugh about it."

"I'm not… not about that anyway."

"Whatever. I still don't get why you're here."

"I had some free time. Since we helped save the world and got those pardons Dr, D and I are having a bit of trouble finding work. No other bad guys want to work with us and the aliens toasted most of the government research buildings which they're still repairing. I'm thinking of going back to teaching for a while."

"Seriously?" Ron thought about it. "Well when you were good you were a pretty okay teacher."

"Thanks. Got my teacher's certificate right after I left Team Go." He looked over his shoulder at her. "Hey, it's not like I went straight into being a super villain. But I was young and had super powers and I wanted money. So I hired out."

"Mellowed with age then?"

"I'm not that old," she said ruefully. "I'm only about four years older than you and Kim."

Ron smirked and then stopped flying. "Looks like we're here."

There was a huge pile of dirt in front of them spilling into the tunnel. Shego extended a hand and let loose a blast of green flames that melted the floor into a smooth circle. When it cooled they both got down and look a look.

"It's loose," Shego said. "And pretty fresh. It must be from the cave-in."

"I'll call the diggers." He paused. "What are you doing?"

Shego had her hand pressed into the dirt, her fingers slowly caressing it. "She's here. I know it. Just on the other side of this wall." Her voice was barely a whisper and her lower lip was shaking.

"What makes you so sure?" Ron heard himself asked.

Shego took a deep breath. "I just know alright?" She stepped back. "Call the crew in."

Ron stared at her. "Shego… are you…?"

"Call them!" Small bits of rock fell as she yelled and her voice echoed back they way they came.

"Right," Run said. He held up the communicator. "Come in guys, we've found the end. Seems stable enough, but be careful."

5:32 PM

The diggers arrived in a dirt hauling truck with armored tires. "Looks pretty stable, but from here on out we'll need shovels," the crew leader said.

"I don't need shovels," Shego said. She began burying her fingers into the dirt.

Ron swallowed, his hands shaking. They were red and caked in dirt and scabs. Only his will kept him on his feet. "Give me one. The rest of you just keep hauling out the dirt as fast as you can." He grabbed a shovel and went up next to Shego, digging in.

After a while the crew was taking the first truck load of dirt away. Ron asked, "Shego, are you gay?"

She did not look up. "Not exactly. More bi I suppose. When you're evil you don't have to care what anyone thinks. I sleep with whoever I want."

"And how do you feel about Kim?"

She stopped and looked at him. "I hate her. I thought that was pretty clear by now."

Ron looked at her. Her face was streaked with mud and sweat. Her gloves were in shreds and her fingers were almost as bloody as his. Her breath was in deep pants. "Yeah… obviously."

"Shut up and dig," Shego said. They did. Behind them the pile of dirt grew quickly. "Besides, you know Kim hates me."

"Not really," Ron said. "I mean when you turned good she let you stay with her." He hefted another huge ball of dirt over his shoulder. "You two kept ditching me to hang out together."

"Did we?" Shego asked. "I hadn't noticed."

"I know. Neither did Kim."

Shego grunted, pulling out a large rock and letting it roll behind them. "You sound like you think Kim likes me. Incase I am wrong aren't you her boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Never could quite believe that one myself. I mean I've known Kim since we were in preschool… and suddenly she takes me to prom because her date melts and…"

"And then you're together."

"I know Kim loves me, but I'm completely different than the kind of guy she's dated before. She usually goes for the cool guys. It's like she started dating me because she thought she had to, but was trying to make it work. And it was…"

"But now she's going to college and you're headed to a monastery in the middle of nowhere."

"And you're going to be teaching…"

"Social Studies. I was thinking of applying for an opening at Gutridge University."

Ron frowned. "That's where Kim is going?"

"Really?" She said innocently. "That's a strange coincidence. Could be a bit awkward."

"Oh my god. You are totally in…"

"What part of shut up and dig did I not make clear?"

"Please tell me you're kidding me," Ron said, his shovel moving with renewed strength. "I mean come on, you've spent the last four years trying to kill us. I know we've worked together a few times but… come on!"

Shego turned and shoved him into the wall. "Shut up!" She was angry, her hands glowing like stars, but at the same time she was crying. "I know, alright? I was there. You think I don't know how stupid it is?"

"Well, as long as you know," Ron said cautiously as he kept digging.

Shego sniffed and sank her hands in. Behind them the truck came back for the next load.

6:15 PM

Kim blinked, the world moving in and out of focus as light spilled over her. It was not much, a weird turquoise glow. But after so long in the dark with nothing but her glow to light it up it was very bright to her.

"Kim!" That was Ron's voice.

"Kimmie!" That one was familiar too. It almost sounded like… her head swam. What was she thinking.

"Help!" She tried to yell, but her voice was a raspy whisper. Twenty-four hours without water can do that to a person.

"I heard something," Ron and Shego both said. Shego? What was she doing here? No, Kim must be hallucinating.

"Over there," Shego said. She and Ron hurried over.

"Kim!"

Kim blinked as the light got brighter, almost blinding her in the dark. "I'm… stuck…"

"Her leg is under those rocks," Shego said.

"I'll move them!"

"No, if you do she could have cuts that will bleed out."

Ron sighed. "Damn, you're right. We need the rescue workers."

"And water," Shego said. "Her voice sounds like she's been swallowing sandpaper." Shego held a glowing finger up. "Look at her eyes. I think she has a concussion."

"Fine then you…" Ron stopped as he saw Shego looking at Kim. She was genuinely worried about her. Ron realized he had never been worried about Kim… not really. Oh while digging her out he had felt panic and thought she might be dead, but deep down he had known she would be getting out of this.

From the look of things Shego had been the opposite. Saying she knew Kim would be fine, but secretly sure she would be dead. Now that she knew Kim was alive she was staring into the redhead's face with this goofy grin.

"You stay here with her. I'll go get help."

"Sure… wait, what?" Shego said. "No, I'll…" But Ron was gone.

"Ron?" Kim asked. "Where… where'd Ron go?" She reached out, randomly grabbing the air.

"He went to get help," Shego said. She saw Kim's groping hand and on impulse took it in hers. "Ron will be right back."

Kim blinked, frowning. "What are you doing here?"

Shego thought for a moment. But they were alone. Kim was mostly out of it. Who would know if she told the truth for once? "I came to rescue you Kimmie. It's kind of my new hobby. Aliens, cave-ins… next time I'm going to see if I can save you from a dragon."

Kim giggled, her head leaning back. "Then I guess I should thank you. You're very good at it." She rolled her eyes over to Shego. "What does Drakken think of that?"

"Like I care," Shego said. She brushed a strand of hair out of Kim's face with her free hand. "You are really banged up princess."

Kim closed her eyes. "Sorry Luigi, but your princess is in another castle." Her voice was fading.

"Kimmie, stay awake," Shego said. Kim's breathing was getting deeper. "Kim! Stay awake! You have a head injury. You shouldn't sleep. Help is coming, but you have to stay with me."

"Five minutes," Kim mumbled.

"Kim Possible," Shego said. "You can do anything! So stay awake!"

Kim heard her. She groaned and sat up, forcing her eyes open. When they did she saw white walls, daylight, and a clock blinking on a nightstand. 3:33 PM. "Huh?"

"Kimmie cub?" Ann Possible's voice came. Kim turned and winced. "You're finally awake."

Kim frowned, trying to remember. "It's all blurry. How long was I out?"

"Three weeks," Ann said. "Everyone in the family has been taking turns watching over you."

"What about… Ron?"

"He got called away. He makes it when he can, but you being out of commission has made the news. A lot of your old enemies decided to take advantage. He's been covering for you."

"Oh that's… good." Kim said. Something was wrong about that. Ron was her sidekick. Not that she doubted he could do it but… "How is he doing?"

"Very well actually. The world's still standing, Motor Ed isn't ruling America, so I think everything is going well. How are you feeling Kim?"

"Me? Oh I'll be fine. A little achy but I'll be on my feet soon."

"No you won't Kim," Ann said. "You need to rest and recuperate."

Kim tried to sit up and argue, but the sudden stab of pain made her subside. "Sure mom, no problem."

She was on some pretty heavy pain killers so the next few hours passed like a blur. Doctors came and went, telling her how lucky she was that the on site medics had kept in such good shape. Her family showed up, told her how worried they had been, and that she was not going to be doing anything until she was fully healed.

"But I'm supposed to start college," she managed.

"Kim, live first, worry about school later. We've already talked to your school. They'll let you try to make up anything you miss. If not you can start school next year. Take a year off and…" Her dad faltered.

"Just get better," Tim said.

Jim nodded. "Yeah, we don't need to spend our lives taking care of our crippled sister!"

"Stop that," Ann said. "That's it. Let's go and let your sister rest." She gave Kim a kiss on the forehead and then hustled everyone out of the room.

Kim watched them go, then watched the wall move for a while. She was beginning to enjoy morphine.

A doctor came in to check on her and she asked, "How bad is it really?"

"Not as bad as it could have been. You got lucky. When they finally got you out besides a doozy of a concussion you had some severe damage to your leg bone and some arteries. Fortunately someone had the presence of mind to cauterize the wound. I'm a little concerned about the odd green color, but it's not gangrene. Do you remember if they sealed it up with some kind of propane torch or what?"

"Green?" Kim smiled and shook her head. "No, I don't remember much about that."

"Very well, I'll just have to call and see."

The phone by her bed rang. The doctor reached for it but Kim got it first. "Hello?"

"Kim," Wade's voice said. "Glad to hear you're awake. I want you to know that I've got some of the best people ready to help. Cybernetics engineers, geneticists, and world renowned doctors. Everyone's ready to get you on your feet as soon as… Possible." He laughed.

Kim smiled. "Glad to hear it Wade."

"Hey, I'm patching Ron through. He wanted to talk to you as soon as you woke up."

"Okay."

There was a beep and suddenly she heard Ron. "Kim?"

"Hey Ron. What's the sitch?"

Ron let out a sigh of relief. "They said you'd be fine, but I wanted to hear it from you."

"I have a few aches, but nothing I can't handle. How about you?"

"I'm… okay. I'm afraid I won't be seeing you for a while. The monkey ninjas have this problem. There's this ancient army of demons is scheduled to rise and…"

"And they need their chosen one."

"Right. Big prophecies, lots of monsters, and apparently I'm the only one that can stop it." There was a chattering sound. "Sorry, me and Rufus are the only ones who can stop it."

"So you'll be busy," Kim said. "And I'm on bed rest for a while."

"Don't worry. Between GJ, me, and a few monkey Ninjas it's going to be a while before any of our usual bad guys are going to be up for another fight. You should have a bit of a rest."

"Uh, great," Kim said.

They did not say anything for a while. Then Ron said, "Kim I…"

"I know Ron. I'll miss you too." She knew it wasn't what he was trying to say. But the other thing would have hurt too much.

Ron took a deep breath. "Right. Well if I don't get killed by giant snake demons and something called the lord of the void… I'll see you later."

"If you need any help call me."

"Sure Kim," Ron said. "And you… just be happy Kim, alright? I don't want anything else. I just want you to be happy the next time I see you. No matter what… or who that takes."

Kim frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying… be open to anyone who can care for you and keep up Kim. There are a lot of… people out there. You don't have to handle everything on your own. Keep an eye out for someone who can really work with you. Another sidekick maybe."

"Ron, I don't want another sidekick."

"Then a partner. You need someone to watch your back Kim. I think this whole cave thing proves that. Someone who can be there for you like… like I can't any more. Not all the time. I mean I'll come in a heartbeat if you call but…"

"Ron, you're babbling," Kim said with a smile.

"Sorry."

"I get it, okay? Just… you take care too."

"Yeah I… oops, something with tentacles on it's face just crawled out of a hole. Got to go." The phone clicked off.

Kim knew she should be crying. She would later. She wanted to. At the moment though she was high as a kite. So she just hung up the phone (it only took three tries) and lay back. "What was he talking about?"

While she was trying to work that one out there was a soft knock and her room's door opened. Kim blinked away the image of a fluffy pink human sized bunny and her eyes focused on a bouquet of flowers. Then she saw Shego in a simple brown dress, similar to the one she wore when she was teaching at their school. Kim panicked for a second, imagining an attack, but Shego saw that coming and quickly waved her down. "Settle down princess. I come in peace."

"Right," Kim said. Shego handed her the flowers and took a seat in one of the nearby chairs vacated by her family. "Thanks."

"It's a cheap bouquet."

"Not that, though I like them too." To show this Kim took a big sniff and smiled. "I meant for saving my life. I don't remember much, but the doctor said something green was used to seal my leg wounds."

Shego shrugged. "I didn't need you bleeding all over me. You know if I had known a cave-in was all it took to take you out I would have done it years ago."

"Giant melting cheese buildings are a little hard to come by," Kim said with a smile.

Shego laughed. "Yeah, I know. And it didn't work anyway." Kim wasn't sure if it was the drugs or what, but Shego suddenly looked different. Not as self assured or even as psychotically enraged as Kim usually saw her. More… troubled. "You are alright, aren't you?"

"You too?" Kim said. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just a few scratches."

"The heck it was," Shego said. "I saw you Kim. They almost had to take your leg then and there."

Kim felt her stomach do flips. "They did?"

"Your skull is bruised, you were in surgery for hours, and…" She moved Kim's blanket aside. For the first time Kim noticed the complicated contraption sticking through the plaster cast tightly holding her leg together. "They practically had to stitch you back together from spare parts. I don't even know how much blood you lost."

Kim swallowed. "Oh."

Shego put the blanket back. "I know you Kimmie. You've probably got all kinds of people lined up around the block to help you. But I promised that dumb sidekick of yours that I wouldn't let you push yourself too hard."

"You won't? What, you're just going to stick around and help me recuperate?" Kim asked surprised.

Shego shrugged. "I've got some spare time. So don't think you're slipping anything past me. I'm going to make you're life absolutely miserable Kimmie."

Kim smirked and lay back in her bed, eyes closing as the drugs took her back into sleep. "We'll see about that Shego. I could run rings around you with…" She yawned. "One leg."

Shego smiled. "Get some sleep cupcake. I'll see you when you wake up."

Kim nodded. Just before the darkness claimed her she thought she felt a pair of soft lips on her forehead, but she could have imagined it.

Author's Note

I'm not sure if this works, but I had this image of Ron and Shego having to work together to dig Kim out of a cave-in and in the process revealing their feelings. If you're surprised that Shego might be in love with Kim you haven't read my other fics and haven't seen the show that much.


End file.
